Trinate priests
"Pleasant their words were, but that did not make them any less dangerous" -Commonwealth diplomat after peace negotiations at the end of the Aramathi liberation war- As the Zracon, like many other races in the galaxy, discovered that they were not alone, priests of all ranks debated about what should be done with those who had not been purified like them. The sacred scriptures were read and revised several times in search for an answer, with decades going by without any answer to the shadow question. As those worlds inhabited by the Aramathi were taken over by the Radiant Host and the armies of the Zracon Union, the debate grew, as the "shadows" refused to be converted, no matter what was tried. It was Wise Lumgaar, a promising young priest of growing psionic skills, who showed to priest, soldier and worker that the shadows too could be shown the true path. As more of these converts joined the Union, the high priesthood decided to give more resources t oWise Lumgaar and send more priests to help him in his duties of teaching the ways of the light to the rest of the galaxy. Called Trinate priests, these Zracons are nearly without exception followers of the belief that those who have been corrupted by shadows can be saved and shown the true path. Because of this, and unlike most Zracons, Trinates are often seen interacting with other species and are always chosen by the Union to perform diplomatic missions. Aside from this, a Trinate will also convert those alien races captured by the Union to the true faith of the Light, using a mixture of psionic powers and brainwashing techniques. Whenever the Zracon Union invades a new planet, a cohort of Trinates will follow the army and convert all those they can to their true faith. Working in teams of three for the most part, they will try to show the truth to a prisoner and make him or her accept the Light. Those who resist or are lost to the shadows will be disposed of swiftly. While it is true that Trinate priests are more "merciful" than other Zracon, they are still fanatics devoted completely to their task, which means they do not take kindly to those who try to slow down their holy work. The look of a Trinate Like any Zracon, a Trinate priest is tall and slender, yet surprisingly strong and resilient. Dangling from their long neck in a slender chain is the symbol of the Light, one which marks the Zracon's statues as a priest and thus speaker of the one Truth. Aside from this, the staff is another important element which is always carried by a Trinate priest. To tall and heavy to be carried by a human or Karthemas, the staff is wielded easily by a grown Zracon. Made of metals unique to the capital homeworld of the Zracon Union, it is crowned by a "watching sun". This object represents how this priest can detect the shadows hidden in any body and it is rumored that it somehow enhances the priest's psionic habilities (rumors which still have not been prooven). The more modest, yet still one of the most important objects carried by the Trinate priest is the trapped candle. As a Trinate priest often travels outside the Zracon homeworld and even the Union's frontiers, there will be sometimes when he or she will feel as if surrounded by shadows. The candle is the light which will prevent him from falling and show the right path even when there seems not to be any. Category:Zracon